My Heulyn: My Ray Of Sunshine
by heartrose61
Summary: Ever Wonder What it would be like to have Severus Snape as a Father and Harry Potter as a brother? Add into the equation a  close relationship with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy and a growing romance with Oliver Wood and you've got the life of Carolina Evens
1. Chapter 1

My Heulyn: My ray of sunshine.

As she scanned her empty bedroom that was once full, she relived all the memories that had occurred within those four walls. But now the walls that were once covered in posters of bands and photos of holidays and friends, showed the pale pink colour that was once hidden underneath.

She dreaded having to leave this place but she knew that it was for her own safety since she would be attacked if he who must not be named ever found out about her father's real reason for taking the position at Hogwarts. It was not to be his spy, but to inform Dumbledore of his antics, seen as though Dumbledore was there for her father when he who must not be named was hunting her mother.

He had loved her mother since they were children and she was only born due to the fact that they decided to experiment when they both finished Hogwarts. This was before her mother got together with her husband and had her son who was dubbed the boy who lived. Yes her mother was Lily Evans, her father was Severus Snape though no-one would know due to the fact that she was given her mother's maiden name, hence her name was Carolina Jade Evens or Callie Evens for short.

Due to her father's actions she was now being taken away by Cissy and other order members to a safe house in Scotland for her own safety. She had never been away from her father not even when she was younger, she would spend her younger years running around Hogwarts trying to catch professor McGonagall while she was her animagus.

Now since her father had killed Dumbledore, the order worried more for her safety as well as Narcissa's safety as she was an undercover order Member just like Callie's father but also the wife of one of the well-known death eaters and the sister of one too. Cissy treated Callie like she was her own daughter and would often look after her when Severus had meetings with the lord. Cissy would take Callie and Draco out for play dates when they were young, even when they entered their Hogwarts years. These 'play dates' as Cissy called them lead to a strong bond between Draco and Callie one which would be tested in Draco's first few years of Hogwarts as Slytherin students and Gryffindor students were not allowed to be friends, not by the school rules but by the social rules of the students.

As she checked over the house one last time to make sure she had not left any of her belongings, her mind wandered to how Draco and her father were? They were currently hiding in Narcissa's country house in France. One that only the four of them knew about. She had heard from her father and Draco a few days ago. The letter was in her bra so that it was close to her heart just like the two males were. She missed them terribly. Many members of the order could not understand how Callie was so close to Draco and treated him as if he was her little brother when he in fact was her younger brother Harry Potter's worst enemy. But the truth was she knew the real Draco, she knew that under the harsh exterior that he had to upheld due to the pressure of his father and aunt and uncle that there was a young boy who was kind polite well-mannered and someone who cared about his mother and his best friend and her father though no-one ever knew it.

"Callie dear, we must go now. If we are going to make it safely" Cissy said as she stood in the door way looking at the girl standing in the middle of the now empty living room.

"Oh, okay Cissy. Let's get out of this house before I start screaming and tying myself to the staircase and refuse to go. Plus I think Scotland will be a nice change for me." Callie said as she made her way to the spot where Cissy was standing.

The two females linked arms and walked to the middle of the small garden that was located behind the two story house.

"Heulyn, are you ready?" Cissy said as she place her hand on top of Callie's which was beside her slim yet still feminine body, Quidditch did wonders for her figure.

"Ready as I'll ever be. So let's do this" Callie said as she gripped Cissy's hand and closed her eyes. Within less than a minute Callie heard Cissy's voice ring through her ears telling her that they were no longer in the dense suburbia of London from which they came from.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys this is chapter two. I haven't sent it to OuranSlytherin yet but I will and if she recommends any changes i will update it. :)

* * *

><p>Callie slowly opened her eyes and saw a large manner type house in front of her eyes. She wondered where in Scotland she actually was. Cissy grabbed her hand and led her along a small well-kept garden path.<p>

"Callie this is where you will be staying until he who must not be named is defeated by your brother. This is the Wood estate." Cissy said to her as they reached the grand front door and rang the doorbell.

Callie had seen estates like this before but she had never imagined living in one. She stood there day dreaming about the Wood family that lived here. She wondered if they were stuck up, money oriented like Lucius, snobby or just simple down to earth people that were blessed with wealth. She was quickly pulled out of this day dream when she heard a women's voice speaking to Cissy.

Cissy realised that Callie had no clue who she was talking to as Callie had never meet her before she was too caught up in catching up with her friend.

"Oh Kaila this is Carolina Jade Evens the lovely young lady who you and your family have agreed to let live with you. Kaila, Callie, Callie, Kaila" Cissy said as she pointed between the two females.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Carolina. Cissy has told me loads about you she loves to gloat about you and Draco. Come in we will show you to your room and then we can have some lovely tea and have a chat." Kaila said as she welcomed the two ladies into her house.

"Thank you Mrs Wood." Callie said as she walked through the door.

"This way." Kaila said as she led Callie and Cissy up the grand stair case. To Callie the tour of the house took for ages and she knew that it would take her a while to get use to the way of the house as it was so huge. Callie was pulled out of her thoughts when Kaila said "and Callie this is your room." as she opened the door to a lovely big room. Kaila showed Callie around her new bedroom. The main bedroom was a large room that had a full bathroom through on door at the front of the room and a wall in wardrobe off the left hand side of the room. She fell in love with room straight away and started to mentally decorate her new room. She was drawn out of her decorating when she heard a familiar Scottish male voice that she often heard on the Quidditch field. As she turned around she saw a chiselled and toned shirtless lad standing in the door way of her room talking to Kaila. Before she thought about what she said the word "Wood" left her mouth.

"Evens?" his voice had a slight hint of shock.

"Um hi" she said as she looked down at her feet and shifted them slightly.

"Oh you two know each other? That's brilliant it will make both your summers better due to the fact that you will be spending them together." Kaila said as she looked between the two teenagers that looked at each other rather awkwardly.

"Um yes mum. Evens is, on the Quidditch team. She's the best chaser we've got actually." Oliver said as he looked at his star chaser that was dressed in a white tank top and a pair of purple wrangler daisy duke shorts. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her. She looked as beautiful as she stood their trying to come up with words to his little sepal about her.

"Uh wood stop trying to make me sound better at Quidditch than what i truly am. You seriously just made me sound like a pro when we both know that I'm way better at academic subjects than sports." Callie said as she look Oliver up and down wow Quidditch had been nice to him he was completely different to the guy she had meet on her first train ride to Hogwarts.

"Oh don't put yourself down Carolina you are brilliant at Quidditch and school work." Oliver said as he walked closer to her.

"Oh wood shut up. Before i deck you one. "She said as she took a step closer to him.

"Oh children lets go have some lunch and after that Callie we will go shopping in the Muggle village for some furniture for your room and some new clothes. Oliver you will come with us. "Kaila said as she ushered the two teens out of the room.

"Um okay." the two teens said as they walked out the door behind Kaila and Cissy trying their best not to look at each other.

Callie had been at the wood estate for the whole summer now and loving it. Her once empty room is now filled with a white four post bed, a dresser, TV with surround sound speakers, and a large mirror that has pictures of family and friends and things of her interest around it. Her room was ocean blue and had a beach scene painted on the side of the room where the door was located. She felt comfortable with the wood family and Oliver had started calling her Callie not Carolina or evens. She had heard from Draco and her father and had seen her brother once or twice while visiting the burrow with the wood family.

Yet she still counted down the days til she was back at Hogwarts. She knew her father would not be there but at least Minerva or Minnie as she called her would be along with the other professors. This was what she looked forward the most of the whole year going back to Hogwarts. It was as she liked to call it her one true home. She felt close to her mother and step father there even if her stepfather bullied her father. Her father often held it against her brother, due to the fact that he was a lot like her stepfather in not only looks but also attitude at times. They did not look related but those who knew their mother knew that they both had their mother's eyes. Callie had her father's hair colour but it was wavy not straight like his or curly like her mothers. She had her mother's figure, due to this she was able to where some of the clothes her father had saved from her house the night her and James were killed. Callie used to always feel sad on Halloween when she was younger but she never knew until her first year at Hogwarts when she found her father crying in his office holding a picture of her and her mother to his chest.

Callie was packing her things for school while she thought about their year ahead of her. As she placed her neatly folded Volcom hoodie into her case she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a male clearing his throat.


End file.
